Girlfriend
by Cinnamon cookies98
Summary: My first song fic about Joys view on Fabain and nina. based off big time rushs boyfriend and disclaimer- i dont own HoA which makes me sad! :'


Songfic for Joy understanding Fabians and Nina's love and moving 't get confused cause some paragraphs are directed to Fabian others to Nina ( i think it obvious)

* * *

your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

* * *

Nina gets to date him! Why? i loved him first!

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?  
(Yeahh)  
And there isn't anything they could of said or done  
And everyday I see you on with her  
And I can't believe that I'm alone  
But I overheard your boys and this is what they said

* * *

right away i knew you were special, and i see you with Nina and my heart breaks and everyone tells me to leave you two alone

* * *

Not Looking for a looking for a girlfriend that I'm looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared just come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your girlfriend  
Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your

* * *

you might have a girlfriend but i don't have a boyfriend, i see that but if you give me the time Fabian you can trust me. I want you to see

all i want to be is your girlfriend and i cant stop fighting for you

* * *

Your girl g-g-g-g-g-girl friend  
Your girl g-g-g-g-g-girl friend  
Your girl g-g-g-g-g-girl friend  
Your girl g-g-g-g-g-girl friend

* * *

Is Nina and i try to hate her for it but since she saved me its kinda hard too

* * *

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I leave you it ain't something that you miss  
(Something that you know u used to)  
I don't know what kind of girl that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself or worse  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that...

* * *

let me talk to you for a minute and explain, and i know you don't miss "us" and i don't know why but i know i deserve you

* * *

You're not looking for a girlfriend and i see that

now you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared just come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your girlfriend  
Can't fight that you let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your

* * *

no matter what i'll still be here, and be your other best friend,and more, if you two ever break up

* * *

Your girl girl g-g-g-g-g girlfriend  
Your girl girl g-g-g-g-g girlfriend  
Your girl girl g-g-g-g-g girlfriend  
Your girl girl g-g-g-g-g girlfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum dog millionaire  
Bigger then the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here boy I swear

That your not looking for a girlfriend  
I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared just come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your girlfriend  
Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back if she leaves you  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your

* * *

please consider having me, i'll always be there. I dont care how "made for each other" you are i will always be waiting.

* * *

Your girl girl g-g-g-g-g girlfriend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
Your girl girl g-g-g-g-g girlfriend  
Your girl girl g-g-g-g-g girlfriend  
Your girl girl g-g-g-g-g girlfriend(I really want is to be yours)  
Your girl girl g-g-g-g-g girlfriend  
Your girl girl g-g-g-g-g girlfriend  
Your girl girl g-g-g-g-g girlfriend

but see now that your with her and I'll move on, but I'll always be waiting for when you-

are looking for a girlfriend :)

* * *

Yea 4 fabian boooo for Jabain! its sooo obvious their just friends! and u disagree then dont tell me cause i will cry! :'( on that happy note... REVIEW! :)


End file.
